planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
War for the Planet of the Apes
''War for the Planet of the Apes ''is an upcoming sequel to the 2011 film Rise of the Planet of the Apes and the 2014 film Dawn of the Planet of the Apes that was announced on January 7, 2014 with Matt Reeves planning to return as director. The sequel originally had a launch date of July 29, 2016, but in January 2015 it was rescheduled to July 14, 2017. An early licensing promo gave a place holder title of Planet of the Apes, and in May 2015 it was given the provisional title War of the Planet of the Apes.[http://collider.com/new-planet-of-the-apes-movie-title-revealed/ Exclusive: New PLANET OF THE APES Movie Title Revealed], by Matt Goldberg - Collider (14 May 2015) The promo art was first shown at the Licensing Expo 2015 in June 2015, which also gave a place holder title of Planet of the Apes.First promo art for ‘Independence Day 2,’ ‘Planet of the Apes 3’ appear at Licensing Expo 2015 Synopsis In War for the Planet of the Apes, the third chapter of the critically acclaimed blockbuster franchise, Caesar and his apes are forced into a deadly conflict with an army of humans led by a ruthless Colonel. After the apes suffer unimaginable losses, Caesar wrestles with his darker instincts and begins his own mythic quest to avenge his kind. As the journey finally brings them face to face, Caesar and the Colonel are pitted against each other in an epic battle that will determine the fate of both their species and the future of the planet. Plot Although no formal plot has been given for the sequel, however in an interview with Andy Serkis he stated that a nuclear war was "certainly not ruled out," leading to fan speculation about the plot of the third installment. However, director Matt Reeves told "The Playlist" that the new sequel would not leap forward in time. In interviews for Dawn, Reeves talked a bit about the inevitable war Caesar would have with the humans; "As this story continues, we know that war is not avoided by the end of DAWN. That is going to take us into the world of what he is grappling with. Where he is going to be thrust into circumstances that he never, ever wanted to deal with, and was hoping he could avoid. And now he is right in the middle of it. The things that happen in that story test him in huge ways, in the ways in which his relationship with Koba haunts him deeply. It’s going to be an epic story. I think you’ve probably read that I sort of described it where in the first film was very much about his rise from humble beginnings to being a revolutionary. The second movie was about having to rise to the challenge of being a great leader in the most difficult of times. This is going to be the story that is going to cement his status as a seminal figure in ape history, and sort of leads to an almost biblical status. He is going to become like a mythic ape figure, like Moses."http://www.slashfilm.com/war-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-title-news/ Cast and Crew Primary Cast More to come... Evolved Apes * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Steve Zahn as Bad Ape * Terry Notary as Rocket * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Aleks Paunovic as Winter * Sara Canning as unknown ape * Alessandro Juliani as Spear * Lauro Chartraland as Look Out Apes * Unknown Actor as Donkey More to come... Humans * Woody Harrelson as The Colonel * Gabriel Chavarria as Preacher * Amiah Miller as Nova * Chad Rook as Boyle * Mercedes de la Zerda as Lang * James Pizzinato as Travis * Timothy Webber as Elder * Ty Olsson as Rex * George De Angelis as a Human Soldier More to come... Uncredited Cast More to come... Production Crew *Director ... Matt Reeves *Screenwriters ... Matt Reeves, Mark Bomback *Producers ... Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark, Rick Jaffa, Amanda Silver More to come... Locations More to come... Filming Locations Richmond, BC, Canada Film Stills WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca travel on a beach.png WPOTA Caesar 1.png WPOTA Maurice & Mute Girl.png WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca travel on a beach CU.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces moves in on Ape Village.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces attack Ape barricade.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces.png WPOTA Caesar, chimp, Luca & AG with captured humans & Donkey.png WPOTA Caesar gazes at the human prisoners.png WPOTA Preacher.png WPOTA Ape Waterfall.png WPOTA Ape Waterfall interior.png WPOTA Caesar sees movement in the waterfall.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces in cavern.png WPOTA Ape stealth attack 1.png WPOTA Rocket stealth attack.png WPOTA Caesar spots a human.png WPOTA The Colonel warpaint.png WPOTA Caesar 2.png WPOTA The Colonel opens fire on Caesar.png WPOTA Caesar runs after the Colonel.png WPOTA Caesar prepares to jump.png WPOTA The last human stronghold.png WPOTA The Colonel.png WPOTA Luca, Caesar & AG.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces mobilizing.png WPOTA Luca, Rocket & Caesar.png WPOTA The Colonel in warroom.png WPOTA Photo of the Colonel's son.png WPOTA Unknown human shoots at Caesar.png WPOTA Caesar, Rocket & Luca give chase.png WPOTA Caesar, Rocket & Luca find three human bodies.png WPOTA Maurice (with scar from Dawn).png WPOTA Mute Girl.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces advances on Ape barricade.png WPOTA Chimps with arrows & assault rifles.png WPOTA Ape assault.png WPOTA Caesar kneels before the Colonel.png WPOTA Caesar shows no fear.png WPOTA The last human stronghold under attack.png WPOTA explosion.png WPOTA reinforcement.png WPOTA Donkey with humans.png WPOTA Maurice, Rocket, Caesar & Luca.png WPOTA Preacher surrenders.png WPOTA Caesar 3.png The Colonel has finally Caesar at his mercy.jpg WPOTA Caesar, Spear, Luca & Winter with captured humans, Preacher & Donkey.png WPOTA Caesar 6.png WPOTA Caesar vs The Colonel.png WPOTA Caesar chasing after the Colonel.png WPOTA Caesar comes for the Colonel.png WPOTA Caesar runs for the waterfall.png WPOTA Rocket.png WPOTA Corelia & Blue Eyes.png WPOTA Nova signs.png WPOTA Maurice signs.png WPOTA Chimps 2.png WPOTA reinforcement 2.png WPOTA The humans' creed- We are the Begining and the End.png WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca pursue the Colonel's forces.png WPOTA Donkey's waivering resolve.png WPOTA Donkey loading machine gun.png WPOTA Caesar in a cage.png WPOTA Donkey & Preacher with Caesar as prisoner.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces 5.png WPOTA Donkey 2.png WPOTA Caesar questions Donkey's motives.png WPOTA The last human stronghold 2.png WPOTA Rocket stealth attack prelude.png WPOTA Caesar in tunnels.png WPOTA The Colonel 2.png WPOTA Luca.png WPOTA Nova 2.png WPOTA Luca reaches for a flower.png WPOTA Nova in an adandoned settlement.png WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca on horseback.png WPOTA Caesar, Rocket & Luca 3.png WPOTA Caesar, Rocket & Luca 2.png WPOTA Caesar after the Missile's blast.png WPOTA Missile hits the stronghold.png WPOTA The Choppers.png WPOTA Caesar hears the choppers.png WPOTA The Colonel's declaration for survival.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces 4.png WPOTA The Colonel gazes over his army.png WPOTA Caesar, Blue Eyes, Winter, Cornelia & Milo in Ape Waterfall.png WPOTA Caesar hugging Milo & Cornelia.png WPOTA Bad Ape, Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, Luca & Nova.png WPOTA Bad Ape.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces 3.png WPOTA Caesar 5.png WPOTA Bad Ape tells Caesar he's been running to survive.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces 2.png Behind the Scenes More to come... Other Related Images Human Cast More to come... Behind the Scenes Film Development More to come... Filming More to come... Special Effects More to come... What Year or Month Is The Film Set? According to director Matt Reeves, War for the Planet of the Apes is set two years after the events of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Promotion File:WFTPOTA 01.jpg File:WFTPOTA 02.jpg File:WFTPOTA 03.jpg WPOTA Maurice, Rocket, Caesar & Luca ride.jpg WFTPOTA Final Poster.jpg Trailers TV Spots More to come... Posters WFTPOTA Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser poster Visits More to come... Websites http://www.warfortheplanet.com https://www.facebook.com/ApesMovies https://twitter.com/ApesMovies/ https://www.instagram.com/ApesMovies/ War for Apes More to come... More More to come... Notes * This is the first iteration of the Planet of the Apes film franchise to have an albino ape. * The Alpha-Omega symbol can be seen on Preacher's helmet and on a U.S. flag in the last human camp, a reference to the Alpha-Omega Bomb from Beneath the Planet of the Apes and Battle for the Planet of the Apes External Links * * Speculation, Rumors and Confirmed Information Speculation *Milo may return in the film. *Koba might return in the third film despite having seemingly been killed by Caesar because at the end of the credits for Dawn had the sounds of Koba, who was breathing heavy, can be heard. Toby Kebbell's recent statement expressing interest in returning to the role has significantly strengthened the possibility. *The plot might follow Caesar and the apes led in the Human-Ape War. *It is currently unknown if Malcolm, Ellie and Alexander will return in the third film. It is unlikely that they will appear but they could be mentioned the way Will was in Dawn More to come... Rumors * It is unknown reason why the Colonel is going to avenge his only son who was killed by the pandemic between humans and apes or the war on the Bridge in the first film. * There could be an ape named 'Cornelius' in the film played by Devyn Dalton who played Cornelia in Rise. However, it could be Caesar and Cornelia's youngest son, Milo renamed. Confirmed *Caesar, Cornelia, Maurice, Luca, Rocket and Blue Eyes will all return but is currently unknown as to how much of a role Maurice and Cornelia will play. *Matt Reeves confirmed in an interview with Collider that the film will jump forward in time by two years and that the views that Koba left behind will affect Caesar. *Amiah Miller's character plays a central role in the film after she is found by Maurice and Caesar. She is also mute. *Maurice's role (judging by what was shown at New York Comic Con) seems to be expanded as he is seen to debate with Caesar over the girl's (Amiah Miller) fate. *Producer Dylan Clark has said that Koba is most definitely dead. More to come... References Category:Movies Category:CE Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Movie Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs